


remembering

by champagne__problems



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Friends to Lovers, London, Magic, Memories, Memory Loss, Muggle London, Muggles, Short, Short Harry Potter, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne__problems/pseuds/champagne__problems
Summary: They won the war.But what happens when Hermione wants to live a normal life?"Remember me, please"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Hermione**

_It was cold. She was screaming, crying. The ginger boy was holding her in his arms, comforting her._

_Across the courtyard the giant man was holding a boy in his arms._

_“He’s dead!” echoed in her mind over and over._

_Everyone’s face around her was blurred, it hurt her head when she tried to focus on them too closely._

_A girl was on the floor crying the loudest, her red hair matted as she pulled at it._

_There was an ache in her chest, she didn’t know why._

_Looking across the courtyard a shinning blonde head took her attention._

_She watched as they walked across, head turned down, to the other side of the courtyard. The aching feeling only got stronger._

_She wanted to shout out for them, to beg them to stop, but she couldn’t speak. She itched to get out of the ginger boys grip and run to him, but her feet were rooted to the ground._

_Manic laughing started to get louder in her head, before a monstrous looking man jumped out at her making her scream._

____________

Hermione always found getting up early was easy. Whether it be her eagerness to research or the fact that recently her dreams – or nightmares really – kept her awake the full night.

She did love her research though.

University was much different to home schooling, but she adapted well. Her undergraduate years were some of the best in her life, but she was focused now on her degree. History was her favourite subject; although during her schooling she had only really learned about the World Wars and Russian Revolution, she was eager to learn more.

And when a second-year class on Witches triggered a switch in her brain, she was spellbound by it.

Four years later, she was in the middle of studying for her PhD, focusing on the history and folklore behind witches and our understanding of magic.

Stretching out she groaned. In the past week she’d been having intense nightmares. Ones of war, of her being tortured, of people she didn’t know dying. Hermione would often wake in a sweat with a pounding headache due to dreams she couldn’t understand.

Reaching for her phone she checked through emails and slowly made her way out of bed. It was raining in Edinburgh, as it usually always did. After a quick shower and straightening of her hair she got dressed.

The walk to the university wasn’t long, just a short ten-minute walk. She was meeting with her advisor to discuss new material on witchcraft being found in the modern day. Hermione was sceptical. As much as she loved learning about magic and witchcraft, she didn’t believe it was real. It was just indigenous rituals that colonizers saw as barbaric and strange. But she was always open to learning more so decided to go along with it.

One thing Hermione Granger couldn’t keep up with was time. It always seemed to escape her, so she ended up having to run up the many floors to Dr MacDonald’s office.

To say she was flustered was an understatement. As she approached the door, she slipped her scarf off from around her neck, clear her throat, and then knocked politely on the door. A few seconds went passed before it opened.

“Hermione lovely to see you!” Dr MacDonald exclaimed. Hermione was fond of the older man, she has such a passion for the topic, he inspired her to do more work.

“Nice to see you too Dr MacDonald” She smiled warmly, fixing her bag as she walked into his office. Floor to ceiling mahogany bookshelves covered the walls filled to the brim with hundreds of books. His office was dark and moody, with its dark red carpet and gold trimmings. Hermione loved it. The room made her feel warm and safe.

“Hermione I’ve told you to call be Martin,” He scolded her, but she let out a laugh, “Hermione I want you to meet someone special. Draco Malfoy is an expert on all things magic.” He explained and Hermione followed his words to meet the tall blonde man standing in front of Dr MacDonald’s desk.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.

He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

His icy blonde hair was styled perfectly, ocean blue eyes pierced her soul as she had to teach herself how to take a breath again. She trailed her eyes over his strong nose and striking cheekbones before realising she had been staring.

“Hello, lovely to meet you,” She walked forward and held out her hand, “I’m Hermione Granger.” Draco took her hand firmly.

“Lovely to meet you too Hermione.” A single chill went down her spine as her head started to pound from the contact. Had she met this man before? He seemed familiar and the pounding in her head only reaffirmed this. She doubted herself, there was no way she would forget a man as good looking as him.

**Draco**

She was alive.

She was here.

And she had no clue who he was.

She seemed different. Her wild curly hair was now tame a straight. She seemed thinner, her white shirt and dark trousers seeming to be a bit big for her. She was wearing lipstick – he couldn’t remember Hermione Granger ever wearing make up – and it wasn’t just any lipstick, but Gryffindor red.

And the Hermione Granger he knew would never be late to anything.

She may have looked similar, but she was worlds apart.

Potter and Weasley had told him not to come. They had warned him that Hermione wanted to do this. She wanted a normal life; a life without magic, a life without war, a life without him.

But he didn’t listen.

She started to talk to Martin about the new research he brought – or the new research he made up just to see her again. He couldn’t help but stare in awe at her. He had missed seeing her.

“So, Mr Malfoy will you accompany Hermione here to the library where you can show her the new research you have found?” Martin asked him, breaking his gaze on Hermione.

“Of course, lead the way.” He smiled at her, and his heart tugged when she smiled back at him.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first story on here.  
> I've planned it out as a short story, so it won't be too long.  
> Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco**

_“Malfoy it’s what she wanted!” Harry shouted at him. He watched as Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. “This needs to stop.”_

_“Just tell me where she is.” Draco sighed. He’d searched all over London for her. She was nowhere to be found. They’d told him she’d gone to study at a University in London and that’s all they knew. Draco had searched through all university campus’ in London looking for the witch and she was nowhere to be found._

_“No.” Weasley piped up making Draco roll his eyes so hard they may as well have fallen out of his head. Although they now all worked together as Aurors, it didn’t mean that he had to like them. Although he would consider Harry a friend now, Weasley not so much._

_“Fuck off Weasley.” Draco retorted, not even sparing a glance over to the redhead whose face was nearly the colour of his hair._

_“Malfoy you were there that day. She wanted to do this. Hermione wanted to go to University and live a normal life. Just let her do that.” Harry tried to reason with him, but he couldn’t listen. It had been five years. He’d respected her wishes up until last year. He missed her so much he knew he had to find her._

_Draco couldn’t help the outburst that followed. He ranted about how he searched all over Australia for her parents to see if she was with them. How she made the decision after going through a war and how she didn’t know what she truly wanted. She helped him and he needed to see her again. He was angry. He just needed to see her again. Why couldn’t they understand that? Draco had to hold back the tears that were coming to him – there was no way in hell he’d be caught crying in front of Potter and Weasley. There had been an ache in his body for the past five years, and he knew the only way to fix it was to see her again._

_He let out a large sigh and sat back down on the chair in Harry and Ginny’s house. He hadn’t even realised that during his outburst he had stood up and was pacing around._

_“Edinburgh,” Harry whispered. Ron perked up in his seat about to protest at what Harry was saying, but Harry held up a hand to stop him, “She’s at University in Edinburgh.”_

\----------

Draco followed closely behind Hermione as she led the way through Edinburgh’s streets towards the library. He’d asked her about what her focus was on and pretend to listen to her talk.

He watched her talk and glanced down at her body again. He’d grown used to seeing muggle clothing after searching through London for her, but she appeared fancier than the rest. Her white shirt was tucked delicately into tapered black trousers. She looked like she would be teaching at Hogwarts. Draco wished she’d gone down that route instead of wanting her memories of Hogwarts to be forgotten.

He’d decided he missed her hair the most.

Throughout Hogwarts he’d always thought the mess of curls on her hair was the most horrendous thing he’d ever seen – well at least up until sixth year.

But here she was, with pin straight hair half pulled back by a black clip.

He wanted her curly hair back again.

“So what’s your focus?” Hermione asked, glancing up at him. She was smiling at him, and he wished he’d listened to her more when she was talking.

“My focus is the presence of witchcraft and magic in the modern day.” He explained and watched as her eyes widened.

“You actually believe it’s real?” She sounded like she thought the topic was ridiculous. Draco couldn’t wait until the day she remembered again. Remembered that she was the brightest witch of her age. That she was the smartest girl he’d ever known.

“Well with the evidence I’ll show you I’m sure you’ll believe me.” He’d carefully created fake books about Grindelwald’s attacks across the world – not exactly evidence stating that it happened, but the text alluded to unexplained attacks of a greater power happened. He hoped it would be enough to entice her into working with him.

And then hopefully be the gateway in for him to get her memories back.

The same charm that was used on her parents had been used on her; so he hoped it would be easy to get them back.

“I cannot believe this.” She laughed, and the sound was like angels in Draco’s ears. “It’s going to take a lot to convince me that it’s real and not just rituals.”

“Trust me, you’ll want to see this.” He smirked and saw the recognisable Granger blush cross her cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed about how his body reacted. He felt like a teenage boy who couldn’t control their boners. Yet here he was, a 22-year-old man who got boners when his girlfriend blushed at him.

Was she his girlfriend?

In school they hadn’t defined their relationship all – if you could even call it a relationship at all.

“Here we are.” She announced and held the door open for him to go through. “Dr MacDonald booked room 201 for us on the second floor. I’m going to go to the café on the lower floor for a coffee, would you like anything?”

“Just a latte please.”

“Great, I’ll be five minutes.” She smiled before going down the stairs while Draco went up.

\----------

**Hermione**

Did she really have a headache over how handsome this man was?

It was a dull pain at the back of her mind and the only thing she could pin it on was his intense gaze and striking face.

His face seemed familiar. Had she met him before? No she’d definitely remember a face like his. Had she slept with him before? No, again she’d definitely remember a face as handsome as his.

After ordering she grabbed the coffees, adding an extra shot of espresso into hers to keep her focused on the work. She gulped down half of the coffee before she even made it up to the second floor.

As she walked in Draco was setting up his files on the table. He’d gotten rid of his black wool jacket and was wearing a tight black button up shirt. It was tight; tight enough that every single muscle on his body. She was convinced he was doing this on purpose.

“So what is this evidence you have to show me.” She smiled, handed him his coffee before taking off her coat.

“Take a look and find out.” He smirked and took a seat at the other side of the table.

Once she took the first look she couldn’t stop. Her eyes widened at everything she was seeing. This wasn’t just indigenous rituals; this was something other worldly. It felt like hours before she finally sat down the last file.

“Draco,” She breathed out in shock. She swear she say his eyes brighten as she said his name, “This is amazing”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want ot put a little disclaimer out there that I'm quite new to this so if anything is wrong or doesn't add up then it's an honest mistake. If anything is not how it is in the books, then it's been added to fit this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

She was buzzing with excitement.

“Draco do you understand how amazing this is? What this means?” She asked, almost jumping around the table towards him. He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now it’s not exactly concrete,” He backtracked, “It’s just the randomness of each attack that has led me to believe that there may be some magical force out there.” Draco explained picking up one of the files and giving it a glance over.

“This is fucking insane.” She murmured and Draco eyes widened. “Oh sorry.” Draco didn’t look like the type that would be offended by swearing.

“No, it’s okay. You just don’t look like the type to swear.” He explained and she laughed.

“If we’re going to work together then you’re going to have to be prepared to hear me swear more.” Was she flirting? Internally she shook her head. Even if she wanted to flirt, she couldn’t. She was going to work with this man and couldn’t have it being awkward.

“I’ll start preparing myself now.” He smiled at her and she blushed again. Was he flirting back? No definitely not.

“I’m going to phone Dr MacDonald and get him to come up and see this, he’ll love it.” She picked up her phone as Draco nodded at her. A quick phone call to Dr MacDonald and he was there. His reaction was the same as hers. The proof Draco showed them was going to change the world.

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Draco mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Hermione noticed he looked quite nervous. Probably just humble that he found some of the most ground-breaking evidence she’d ever seen.

“You must come back on Monday; the full history department will be here. They will want to see this.”

“Gladly,” Draco smiled, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile too.

Dr MacDonald stayed for another hour or so as they sorted through all the files and working out analysis for each document. Hermione and Draco stayed for a while longer, it was like she couldn’t stop reading.

“So where are you from?” Draco pipped up, leaning forward towards Hermione.

“From just outside Oxford, what about you?” She leaned forward as well. They’d been here for hours and she was now getting hungry. The dull pain in her head was still there; sometimes she’d forget about it then other times it would almost stop her vision it was that sore.

“Wilshire.” He replied. They grew up close to one another. Just as she was about to ask him another question, a large noise erupted from her stomach.

Hermione’s face had never been redder.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry that’s so embarrassing.” She covered her face as she listened to Draco try to hold back his laughter. This was clearly God punishing her. Hermione knows she can’t ever look this man in the eye now.

“It’s all good, how about you let me take you out for dinner?” Draco quirked an eyebrow up, and if Hermione’s face could get any redder, it did then.

“Really?” She asked wide eyed, Draco nodded. She was about to say yes when she remembered her plans for tonight, “Oh no, I have plans tonight.” She frowned as Draco gave her a small smile.

“That’s okay, how about we pack up for tonight and we’ll continue this on Monday?” He asked, standing up from the table. Hermione didn’t know what came over her.

“No, you should come!” She exclaimed. For some reason she didn’t want him to leave. “My friends and I were going out because she got a new job. You don’t have to come! We’re a bit weird – sorry.” She cut herself off making Draco laugh.

“You need to stop thinking you’re embarrassing yourself.” His smile at her was intense. She couldn’t help but smile too. “I’d love to, are you sure they’ll be okay with it?”

“Yes! They’ll love the fact that I’m bringing a boy.” It was like she couldn’t control the embarrassing things coming out of her mouth. What was this boy doing to her? She was like a teenager will a schoolgirl crush. Draco only gave a small laugh before slipping on his jacket.

“What time are you meeting your friends at?” He asked as Hermione followed his lead and slipped on her coat. She gave a quick glance to her watch and widened her eyes.

“Erm in half an hour. It’s an Italian place – do you like Italian?” She asked, hoping he said yes. If not, she’d have felt terrible for inviting him for food which he didn’t even like.

“Who doesn’t love Italian food?” He grinned at her. She packed away her things and picked up her bag, then realising that she couldn’t lug around a big bag like this to dinner. She glanced at Draco and he was the same, carrying a large black satchel.

“I think we have enough time to go to mine and drop ours bags off if you want? Then get a taxi from there?” She suggested, a pink flush rising in her cheeks at the thought of Draco seeing her flat.

“Sounds good.” He replied agreeably, following her lead out of the library. It had started to clear up, the cobbled streets glistening as the sun was starting to set. Hermione asked if Draco had ever visited Edinburgh – she felt that it would be rude to not give him a tour as they walked to her flat.

“And my flat is just up here.” She smiled, stopping outside one of the many old tenement buildings along the street.

“Am I going to have to prepare myself to walk up like three flights of stairs?” Draco joked and she smiled. She couldn’t help but think about how much she had laughed and smiled with Draco in less than a day. It was like she couldn’t control it; she felt happy around him – even with the nagging headache she’d been feeling since she met him.

“Lucky for us it’s only one flight we need to go up.” She slipped her key into the hole before leading her way up the stairs. “Please excuse the mess. You’ll understand what it’s like being a student.” She smiled and pushed the door open. Draco gave her a small laugh before following her in.

She dropped her bag onto the ground and watched as Draco carefully sat his down, while looking into her living room strangely.

“I’m just going to go to the loo to freshen up. Make yourself comfortable.” She watched as he walked further into the living room, staring at her wall.

**Draco**

She had the wallpaper from Grimmauld Place.

Well not the exact same wallpaper, but it was nearly the same.

The twisted branches with the dark green background stretching across the main wall of her living room. The faces were missing – although that was expected.

“Do you like the wallpaper?” Hermione asked, a teasing tone to her voice. How long had he been staring at it?

“It’s just unusual, what made you get it?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious.

“I don’t really know. I just remember seeing it and feeling safe – as cringy as it sounds.” She replied with a small smile.

Draco smiled.

Safe.

Surely that had to mean something. That she remembered bits.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked. Draco cleared his throat before smiling again.

“Yes.” Hopefully with this new information, it would mean getting her memories back would be much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit explicit and spicy at the end just to warn you

**Hermione**

“So do you have siblings?” Hermione asked, turning to face Draco in the taxi. She was growing nervous about Draco meeting her friends. She knew what her friends were like. She hadn’t had a boyfriend since Robert in second year. Georgia and Lyla didn’t like him very much – Georgia because it was her brother and Lyla because she felt that Hermione was just settling for him. But Robert was the one who pursued her, and she enjoyed the feeling of being wanted.

“None, just me.” Draco replied, giving a tight-lipped smile.

“I’m the same, I was always desperate for siblings. Were you?” She was growing more nervous as they got closer to the restaurant.

“I wasn’t for a long time – I was the stereotypical spoiled rich boy and I loved that. But it changed when I met some people in high school who made me realise that having a family is something a person should want.” He explained.

“Sometimes a chosen family is the best kind of family.” Hermione gave him a sincere smile.

“That is very true, my chosen family is ten times better than my real one.” Draco seemed sincere as he looked out the taxi window. “I was a real dick to them at first too, but she helped me realise that I was alone, and I needed people.”

Hermione couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He had a girlfriend. She had to remind herself that she had only met this man a few hours ago – even though she would swear she had met him before – and needed to control herself. He might not even fancy her, even while she fancied the pants out of him.

“Is she your girlfriend?” It slipped out before Hermione could even process that she said it. “Oh my God, ignore me it’s not of my business.” She held her hands up in an apologetic manor, but Draco just smiled.

“It’s all good, I think she was my girlfriend, but I haven’t seen her for a good few years now.” He explained.

“You think?” Hermione joked making Draco laugh again.

“It was complicated, there was a lot going on and I just don’t think I asked.” He explained giving her a small smile as the taxi pulled to a stop. Hermione looked out the window and realised they were outside Ricci’s.

Hermione climbed out and lead Draco towards the entrance. Ricci’s was a small Italian’s in Edinburgh. It was underground and looked like a cave and had some of the best pasta in the world. As well as having some of the best wines.

“So what about you, boyfriend?” Draco asked, looking nervous.

“None, my last was my friends’ brother and that didn’t end very well.” Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise making her confused. “What is it?”

“No nothing, sorry.” He shook his head before walking to the door and holding it open for her. “After you.”

Hermione smiled at the waitress as they walked in, told her that their friends were already here under the name Waters and then followed the waitress through the cave like restaurant to her friends with Draco following closely behind her.

“Hi everyone!” Hermione exclaimed running up behind Georgia and Lyla to give them a hug, they had their back to her so they couldn’t help but jump. They laughed and turned to look up at her, Hermione could tell they were already slightly drunk.

“Who’s this?” Georgia’s boyfriend Henry asked looking up at Draco. They group was seated at a circular table, but Georgia and Lyla were facing their boyfriends so didn’t know who Henry was talking about.

“This is Draco. He’s a historian who found some of the most amazing evidence to prove magic is real. We’re going to be working together and I thought I’d invite him along to dinner.” Hermione explained, trying to ignore the shocked eyes of Georgia and Lyla who both looked at Draco the way Hermione imagined she must have when she first saw him.

Like he was a God who’d been left on earth.

“Draco these are my friend Georgia and Lyla and their boyfriends Henry and Niall.” Hermione pointed out everyone to him. Draco had a look on his face that was a mixture of shock and humour on his face and he raised his hand to say, “Hello”. Hermione was confused but let it go as she took the seat next to Georgia while Draco filled the one next to her and Henry on the other side.

Hermione looked over to Draco and gave him a comforting smile before he turned to Henry and Niall to introduce himself again.

**Draco**

Draco couldn’t believe his eyes. It was like he’d stepped into an alternative universe where these were the muggle versions of his friends. Here he was looking at replicas of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Knowing his luck Ginny 2.0’s brother would walk in and be Hermione’s ex-boyfriend.

Draco had to hold back his laughter. Hermione said she wanted to get away from her life at Hogwarts and restart as a muggle, yet here she was – her friends were just replacements of the ones at Hogwarts.

Draco felt like he was back at Hogwarts, even the replacement’s personalities were like their originals.

As they ordered food and drinks – Draco took advice from Hermione on what to order – he felt himself becoming more relaxed as the night went on, even feeling himself getting tipsy from the muggle wine. He didn’t realise it was that strong.

Draco leaned back on his seat as he listened to Luna 2.0 go on about her new job in a charity where she would now be travelling over the world helping animals facing extinction. As Draco relaxed more, he couldn’t help but feel like he was back sitting in the room of requirement with his friends. He maybe got a bit too comfortable and relaxed when he rested his arm of the back of Hermione’s chair. His brain had slipped, and he forgot that she didn’t know who he was still. Although Hermione didn’t seem to mind, she tensed at first when she felt the contact of his arm, but a slight blush flushed her cheeks. Draco smiled.

Draco couldn’t help but watch her blissfully as she laughed with her friends about something her and Georgia did the week before. She seemed happy, like truly happy. This Hermione didn’t know war, or pain or loss.

Was he really going to take that away from her?

Guilt started to eat at him. He was so blinded by his selfish reasoning for wanting her back he didn’t think about what she wanted. Harry and Ron warned him, but he didn’t listen.

Draco gulped down his wine to avoid his guilty thoughts. 

**Hermione**

As dinner came to an end, she couldn’t help but gravitate towards Draco. He’d sat with his arm draped over her chair all dinner. Surely this meant he was interested too.

Her drunk brain was basically flashing heart eyes at him.

“Do you want to share an Uber home?” Hermione asked, slipping her jacket back on, stumbling on her feet as she looked up at him. Draco held his hands out to steady her.

“Yeah, my things are at your flat, so I’ll need to get them before going back to my hotel.” He smiled at her. He was so handsome; she couldn’t help the massive grin on her face.

“Great.” Again she stumbled on her feet slightly, so Draco linked her arm with his and followed behind the two couples already leaving.

As the arrived outside, all three taxi’s were waiting for them. Draco let go of Hermione who then hugged Georgia and Lyla tightly.

“I had such a lovely night; I love you both so much.” She squashed her face into her friends making them laugh.

“We love you too!” Georgia slurred, “Now, if you don’t shag that fine man tonight, I won’t hold back in suggesting a threesome with Henry and I.” Georgia whispered, making Lyla laugh and Hermione gasp.

“We’re colleagues!” She exclaimed in a whisper; she’d rather be buried alive than Draco hear them whispering about him. Both Georgia and Lyla scoffed. She glanced over at Draco who was chatting away with Henry and Niall and couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted inside her; as well as the aching pain that was growing in the front of her head.

The dull pain that’d been a constant since she’d met him only this morning.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Hermione climbed into the taxi with Draco and laid her head back on the rest. They’d put in Hermione’s flat as the first stop so that Draco would be able to collect his things.

“I’m going to apologise now for anything I saw because I know I’m so drunk right now.” She laughed, hiccupping making her laugh loudly.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t been this drunk in years.” Draco stumbled over his words as he spoke making the two of them giggle. She relaxed back in the car, listening to Draco talk about the amazing night he had. That he hadn’t been that happy in a good few years.

As the taxi pulled up outside Hermione’s flat, she couldn’t help but feel sad that her night was coming to an end. “He’s just coming up to get his bags if you don’t mind waiting. We’ll just be a few seconds.”

“Yeah sure.” He grumbled, not even sparing a look at them.

The walk up to her flat seemed like a million years, all she wanted to do was ask him to stay; but she knew that would be completely inappropriate. He might not even fancy her – no, more likely he didn’t even find her remotely attractive.

Once inside Draco collected his bag and turned to face her.

“I had a great time tonight. Your friends are so welcoming and nice and chatty…” Draco trailed off, looking at the floor, “But I really enjoyed spending more time with you…” He whispered towards the end and Hermione’s body erupted in tingles and butterflies. She could even feel an ache growing below.

“I had a great night too…” She whispered back, trying to hold herself back from embarrassing herself. Draco nodded, looking slightly defeated.

As they got to the door, Hermione was about to wish him another goodbye but was stopped in her tracks. Draco stood firm in the doorway before turning to face her. He stared at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her.

Hermione didn’t know what came over her.

She responded as quickly as he kissed her, jumping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him back. His hands roamed her hips, gripping her tightly and pulling her flush against his body. Hermione couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips feeling his body on hers. Draco growled in response.

Hermione hadn’t felt like this before during a kiss. This was passion. This was exciting. This was what she was missing in every other relationship. Her body was on fire with every movement Draco made with his hands or lips. She was going to explode from the feeling inside her.

“Shit sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered, pulling away from her lips making her let out a cry in response. Hermione looked up at him, breathing hard. Looking into his steel blue eyes she knew he wanted this too. Draco let out a groan, “Fuck it.” Connecting their lips again Draco pushed her inside, slammed the door shut and pushed her up against the wall.

In the background, she heard the taxi driving away as he pressed his knee in between her legs. It was almost like she didn’t have control over her body when she started to slowly grind against her thigh.

“Fuck Hermione.” He groaned, pulling her lip between his teeth resulting in illicit sounds from her mouth. “I’ve missed this.” Hermione didn’t even acknowledge what he said before pushing him towards her bedroom. 

She shook off her clothes as quickly as Draco did and fell onto the bed. Draco climbed on top, moving her hair out of her face and giving her a small kiss on the lips, one that leave a person wanting more.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, now please hurry up and get inside me.” Draco’s eyes widened playfully before shaking his head. He kissed down her throat and onto her breasts. Hermione was out of breath when he took one in his mouth, sucking hard. She bit her lip as his other hand played with her other nipple while the other strummed across her clit.

“Let me hear you baby… don’t hold back.” He whispered into her ear. She shivered as goosebumps spread across her body while a familiar ache in her stomach grew.

“I’m going to cum…” She moaned and then gasped. Draco used his other hand to slide two fingers inside her, curling them at the perfect angle. “Draco please, faster, anything…” She begged, pleading for him to let her find a release.

“Anything for you.” He mumbled against her lips, moving his fingers inside her harder and faster.

Hermione’s body felt like she was floating as she twitched and squirmed as Draco let her ride out her orgasm. Draco kissed her lips hard before settling in between her legs. He held himself with one hand and moved his cock over her wet lips – making her jump due to how sensitive she was feeling – coating himself in her juices.

He slipped inside her easily, filling her up making them both moan loudly. Draco kissed her again, silencing their moans as she moved faster inside her.

“You’re so perfect,” He said in between kisses, “That’s it baby,” Hermione was moving her hips up to meet his. “Keep going.” He demanded. Hermione did as she was told and kept lifting her hips to meet his, his torso brushing against her clit.

She needed more.

As if he read her mind, he grabbed her hand and place it on her clit moving her fingers over it in a circular motion.

She wanted to scream out at the pleasure she was feeling.

“C’mon baby let it go for me.” He moved even faster and harder than before, encouraging her to cum for him.

Hermione felt the familiar feeling spreading across her body as she came for a second time. She moaned loudly, pulling him closer and kissing him hard.

Draco’s movements were becoming erratic. Hermione could tell her was close to cumming too. Looking him in the eyes, what she said next slipped out before she could stop herself.

“I want you to cum in me.” Draco stopped his movement.

“What…are you sure?” Hermione nodded, wrapping her legs behind him.

“I’m on the pill, but if you don’t want t-” She was cut of by Draco slamming his lips against her, moving his hips even faster inside her. He hit harder and harder making Hermione whimper in pleasure.

Draco slowed his movements, pounding against her slowly as he moaned. Hermione gasped, feeling him release inside her with a groan.

Draco kissed her again, softly this time as he stopped coming. He kept going for a few minutes until she felt him soften inside her and remove himself from her. He reached off the bed and grabbed her towel from this morning up off the floor and used it to clean her. She couldn’t help her body twitching from sensitivity as he cleaned her up. He smirked and then lay down on the best beside her, letting out a breath.

Hermione usually hated this part of sex, the awkwardness after.

Draco must have sensed this because he pulled her towards him and kisses her again. She smiled into the kiss before resting her head against his chest.

As her eyes were shutting as she was falling asleep, Draco stroked the back of her hair before whispering; so quietly Hermione barely made out what he said.

“Remember me, please.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco**

He woke before her. They were still in the cuddled position after last night. Hermione’s head was laying on his chest like it used to in the Room of Requirement. He couldn’t help but run his fingers lightly over her hair or brush his thumb against her smooth cheek. She let out a light snore at the contact making Draco smile.

He’d missed her so much there was an ache in him that was void for the past five years. 

Her laugh. Her smile. Her presence.

As if she felt him staring at her, she rolled off his chest and lay on her back. Her hair splayed out behind her as the duvet kept her modesty covered. He looked down at her arms. The scar that haunted his dreams wasn’t there, her skin unblemished and perfect.

He’d watched his aunt curse and torture the girl he loved. Her screams still echoed in his mind. He’d never heard anything like it. He’d wanted to stop it, but he couldn’t blow his cover. He wanted nothing more but to kill his aunt and save her; but he knew he couldn’t.

“Hermione, please…” He whispered, trailing off as he turned to face her, “Please…I need you…I lov-” He cut himself off. Hermione whimpered, her eyes scrunching together as she slept.

**Hermione**

_It was cold. She was screaming, crying. The ginger boy was holding her in his arms, comforting her._

_Across the courtyard the giant man was holding a boy in his arms._

_“He’s dead!” echoed in her mind over and over._

_Everyone’s face around her was blurred, it hurt her head when she tried to focus on them too closely._

_A girl was on the floor crying the loudest, her red hair matted as she pulled at it._

_There was an ache in her chest, she didn’t know why._

_Looking across the courtyard a shinning blonde head took her attention. She looked over at him, his face becoming clearer as he stepped forward._

_As he came clearer, and clearer Hermione gasped as Draco stepped out from the crowd._

_Once Draco’s face became clear to her, it seemed that everything suddenly came to vision. She looked at the boy holding her in his arm. It was Ron. Across the countyard, past a crying Ginny on the ground she saw Hagrid, carrying a dead Harry Potter._

_Hermione looked around as she remembered._

_She then watched as Draco Malfoy walked across, head turned down, to the other side of the courtyard. The aching feeling only got stronger. He was going to their side. He looked guilty and Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling of utter disappointment._

_The urge to scream out at him was growing, to beg him to stop, but she couldn’t speak. She itched to get out of the Ron’s grip and run to him, but he was holding her in his arms tightly._

_“Hermione, no. You can’t.” He whispered in her ear, as if he could tell exactly what she was thinking. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes._

_Manic laughing started to get louder in her head, she looked over to see Voldemort beckoning Draco towards him. It was if he was taunting her._

_She closed her eyes tightly before they shot open as she woke up._

\----------

Hermione shot up in bed, clutching the duvet cover to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her head felt like it was being hit between two walls while someone played deafening music.

She felt like she could be sick.

“Hermione, what’s wrong are you okay?” The body beside her in bed moved, touching her back gingerly with a voice full of concern.

Hermione turned to look at him.

Malfoy was looking at her, worry etching his face. She scrambled away from him, grabbing a blanket from the bottom of her bed to cover he naked body as she scurried away from him. She couldn’t catch her breath as she almost tripped getting to the other side of the room. Malfoy’s face became even more worrisome as she moved away.

She’d slept with Draco Malfoy. What was wrong with her?

“Malfoy, what the fuck!” She exclaimed. At the mention of his name Malfoy looked hurt, like it stung to hear her say it.

“Hermione, please listen to me.” Draco begged, clutching the duvet to his body. “I can explain everything.” He held out a hand as he climbed out of bed.

“No. N- what is going on? Why?” Hermione stumbled over her words. He looked the same as he did in her dream, but most of the memories that were flooding into her head was of a young boy with a horrible scowl on his face.

“Please, let me explain.” He begged. Hermione couldn’t believe what she’d done. This boy had tormented her for years, called her slurs, made fun of her appearance. And she basically said thank you for all that bullying by having the best sex in her life with him.

She felt like she was going to vomit.

“Get out!” She screamed.

“Hermione bab-” Draco tried to speak but she cut him off.

“Malfoy get out!” She cried, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t look at him as defeat spread across his face. He got dressed as quickly as he could.

“Whatever you’re thinking Hermione…I promise you it’s not what you think. I need you to remember…please.” He begged before apparating out of her flat.

Hermione cried as she watched him disappear. She felt so stupid.

She swayed on her feet as the headache seemed to get even stronger once Malfoy left.

So strong that she fell to the floor, passing out completely.

**Draco**

She’d called him Malfoy.

She hadn’t called him Malfoy in years.

He swore he felt his heart break a little when she didn’t call him Draco.

Draco landed in the middle of Harry’s flat. Harry and Ron jumped from their seated position on the couch.

“What the fuck Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed, nearly spilling his tea down himself. Draco couldn’t seem to keep standing. His feet gave out from underneath him and he fell onto the floor. He slumped against the bottom of an armchair, all the energy draining from his body.

“She doesn’t remember me.” He whispered, sounding like he was going to cry. “I think I’ve fucked up.”

If you have told younger Draco that in his life, he’d be caught crying by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley he’d have told you to fuck off. Yet here he was, crying his heart out, seeking comfort from his friends. His chosen family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the next few chapters will include some flashbacks of Hermione's time at Hogwarts. Hopefully you'll be able to follow along easily.

**Hermione**

_**1991**  
After receiving her Hogwarts letter she was so excited to attend that she did as much research as she could. Her parents were apprehensive – how were to just to believe some random letter through the post. Although what did convince them were the unexplained magical movements that dotted through her childhood. _

_Hermione was always a gifted student; even from a young age she wanted to learn, to know more. Upon receiving her letter she read as many books as she could about everything magic related._

_However only reading was good in theory._

_Her first day at Hogwarts and she was a nervous wreck. She was certain she’d be put into Ravenclaw; she valued intelligence and learning greatly. It was one of the most important things to her. To say she was shocked when the Sorting Hat roared Gryffindor would be an understatement. She looked to the long table that was cheering and clapping for her to join. Although surprised, she was extremely happy to be in Gryffindor._

_She couldn’t help but glance at the light-haired boy with a scowl on his face, still waiting in line. He was a handsome boy, but the eye roll he gave as he watched her go to the Gryffindor table broke her gaze._

_When it was his turn to go up to the hat, he smirked, Professor McGonagall announced his name as Draco Malfoy. The hat didn’t even get to touch the shiny blonde hair on his head before it thundered that he was to go into Slytherin house._

_Hermione had read about Slytherin. A house based around ambition and leadership. Although she was open to join any house, her readings about Slytherin put her off slightly. Known to stick together in cliques, Hermione didn’t think that was for her. She wanted to know people from different background or Houses and get to know them. There was also the problem of her being a muggle born witch. It was naive of her to think that there wouldn’t be politics in the wizarding world. There had long been a discussion over muggle born witches and wizards status and a pureblood status. From what she’d read, purebloods saw themselves as superior to other wizarding blood status’. Some even thought that muggle born witches and wizards had somehow stolen powers from purebloods. She couldn’t help but wonder if Draco would feel a certain way about her blood status._

_Hermione brought her attention back to the group of new Gryffindor’s beside her. The boys she’d met on the train, Ron and Harry were sitting next to her. Harry looked as nervous as she felt, she couldn’t help but try to talk to him and calm his nerves. It seemed to work._

_\----------_

_Potions was the first lesson that she felt truly nervous for._

_Reading up on books was easy for other classes, the theory behind spells and charms was easy to understand and the practice was simple._

_However Potions was a different story. She could read up as much as she wanted about recipes and instructions; but putting it into practice wasn’t easy._

_She’d never taken a class like this in her life._

_She didn’t know how to brew a potion._

_Did she know everything about the ingredients used in a potion? No. But she could tell you anything else you needed to know._

_It didn’t help her nerves that the Potions lesson was taken by Professor Snape; his dark demeanour and permanent scowl make Hermione shiver with fear._

_She found that no matter how many times in class she tried to answer Professor Snapes questions – a way for her to prove she understood everything just in case she failed at actually brewing the potion – he refused to pick her. Instead he focused on Harry, seemingly wanting to see the young boy fail._

_As Professor Snap embarrassed Harry, she could hear laughter coming from the other side of the classroom. She snapped her head around to see Malfoy giggling with his friends. She rolled her eyes at the immaturity – only silly boys would laugh at something like that._

_She could hear Malfoy in the distance talking about how he’d been practicing potion making for years and already knew how to make half of the potions required in first year. Hermione grew nervous that other people in the class were the same as Malfoy._

_The determination not to fail seemed to push her through the class. She refused to look at others as she worked through the instructions, focusing solely on her own work._

_By the end of the class she was exhausted. Wiping the sweat from her brow she looked up to see everyone still trying to finish their potions._

_Professor Snape seemed to notice that she’d finished early. He marched over to her, cloak swinging behind him as he walked._

_Hermione couldn’t help but hold her breath as he neared her._

_He glanced over him nose into the potion, inspecting it greatly. He seemed to be there for minutes going over every little detail of the potion she created._

_He turned to look at her and she held her breath._

_“Well done Miss Granger, seems only one person in this class actually has the ability to follow instructions.” Hermione blushed. She couldn’t believe it. Her first try and she got it perfect. She smiled to herself before someone caught her eye across the classroom._

_Draco Malfoy was staring at her, a face full of rage._

_Hermione’s eyes widened and she looked away feeling the pressure from his angry gaze._

_\----------_

She woke up from her fainting spell, memories from first year spilling back into her brain.

Her first-year memories were the only ones she seemed able to reach. Her mind hitting a blank when she tried to think of the rest of her school years or how she got into this position.

Had someone obliviated her?

She scrambled to her bed in search for her phone. She thumbed through her contacts before groaning; she didn’t have a way to contact Draco.

She hadn’t done magic in a long time so didn’t trust herself in trying to do any wandless magic in a bid to find him.

She rested her head back against her pillows. She closed her eyes, and then felt she was sinking into the ground as she passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these flashbacks are short, but they serve a purpose to understand the dynamic between them in school, as they get older they'll get longer and there will be more of an understanding of how they got together.

**Hermione**

**_1992_ **

_Hermione felt her cheeks redden._

_Everyone around her was causing chaos._

_Fred and George were ready to jump Malfoy, being held back by opposing members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Ron was shouting too. As well as most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team._

_She glanced at Harry who looked just as confused as her. His green eyes furrowing with confusion behind his glasses._

_She’d never seen Fred and George like this. Usually they would tease her over her extensive knowledge of things she didn’t really need to know or end up playing pranks on her. Frankly, Hermione thought that they were only friendly with her because of her friendship with Ron. Although she did assume that most people didn’t like her at first; she knew she could be a bit much at times._

_Yet here they were, shouting at Malfoy for her._

_Malfoy didn’t even seem phased by the shouting going on around him. He stood back behind the older Slytherin players, smirking at the chaos._

_Hermione truly didn’t understand why he hated her so much. Why he sought out reasons to tease and bully her. In classes they were never near each other, yet somehow, he found a way to be near her and insult her. Everywhere she went she new she would hear at least one taunt from him if they passed by – except in the library, she always found a seat near the restricted section so she was isolated and could focus on her work._

_For such a handsome boy he had a pure ugly heart._

_This was a new insult from him though._

_Even the way he said it make Hermione’s skin cover in goosebumps and she didn’t even know it’s meaning._

_Over the past summer she’d done extensive research on pureblood mentalities and prejudices against muggle-born wizards and witches, but she’d never seen this word._

_After the chaos seemed to die down, she watched as Malfoy and the Slytherins walked away, protecting Malfoy in the middle._

_The word echoed in her head._

_Mudblood._

_Filthy Mudblood._

_She followed behind Harry and Ron down to Hagrid’s hut, Ron was ranting about how terrible Malfoy was, but Hermione was too much in a daze._

_She felt embarrassed as the boys explained what happened to her._

_“I don’t really understand what it means, but I think it was something bad.” She admitted, looking down to the floor avoiding their eyes._

_She listened as they explained to her._

_Malfoy had called her a slur – Ron said it was the worst one, that it was one of the most derogatory things a person could say to a muggle born wizard._

_On their way back to the castle, Hermione thanked Ron and Harry, who gave her sympathetic smiles before she made her way to the library._

_Once there she focused her energy into studying because she knew if she thought about it for a moment, she’d end up crying._

_\----------_

**_1992_ **

_The rest of her second year had been quite stressful._

_Muggle born students were being petrified often and Hermione was stressed that she would be next. She didn’t really voice her concerns to Harry or Ron in case they thought she was just being dramatic. She sometimes wondered if the boys even liked her. Ron complained most of the time that she was a know-it-all and Harry never really defended her. Yet they always came to her first if they needed help with something._

_She was at the library, like usual. She’d taken it upon herself to try and research what was going around the school petrifying people._

_So far, her research came up short. Everything she read didn’t meet the exact criteria of what the monster was doing._

_Hermione was the only one left in the library; that was until she heard the loud doors open. They must have assumed the library was empty too. It was very late at night; Hermione was cutting it fine to get back before curfew._

_The library seemed to go eerily quiet before an unfamiliar voice echoed through the library._

_The woman was well-spoken, although she sounded angry._

_“Draco, I expect you to be top of the class!” She shouted and Hermione gasped, clutching her hands over her mouth. This must be his mother. After Malfoy called her a Mudblood she did even more research into the wizarding pureblood society. She learned about the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Families who by the 1930s were seen a ‘truly’ pureblood. Ron and Neville’s family were included, as well as many other’s in her year. Including Malfoy. Pureblooded families married each other to keep the blood pure – which Hermione found quite disturbing, realising the amount of inbreeding this would produce. Malfoy’s mother was a Black and Hermione discovered that they included some of the most notorious blood purist and some were rumoured to be sympathetic to You-Know-Who._

_“Now stop trying to blame it on that Granger girl and work harder. You know what your father will think if you keep losing to a Muggle!” She exclaimed making Hermione jump and knock the ink well next to her, sending it crashing to the ground._

_The room went silent again._

_Hermione scrambled to grab her things and ran past Malfoy who had ran over to see who else was in the library._

_As she passed him, she couldn’t help but look at him._

_He looked worried and angry at the same time._

_Probably for the same reason._

_That someone was overhearing him getting reprimanded by his mother._

_Hermione couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty._

_Draco was trying his best – but she couldn’t help that she wanted to do well. She wanted to do the research, she wanted to understand the theory, and she wanted to do well in her classes._

_Hermione heard Draco swear. It was the first time she’d ever heard anyone swear in Hogwarts. She didn’t look back as she ran away from the library, heading straight for the Gryffindor dorm – fearing that Malfoy was going to be chasing after her._

_She was right._

_Malfoy caught her arm and pushed her against the cold stone wall._

_“I swear if you ever mention this to anyone…” He spat, gritting his teeth, “I will kill you, you filthy Mudblood.” He pushed her away before stalking back towards the library._

_Hermione let out the breath she was holding before falling to the floor trying to regain her breath._

_It took her a while to calm down and make her way back to the dorm. But she listened to Malfoy, she never mentioned it to anyone else._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione**

**_1993_ **

_Hermione was stressed._

_Whenever she thought she’d mastered the art of using a time-turner effectively, she’d end up nearly being caught._

_Professor McGonagall had warned her that it would be difficult, but she was determined do to as many classes as she could. Harry and Ron – well mostly Ron – were growing suspicious of how many classes she was taking. She played it off as if Ron were crazy, but she was growing worried she would get caught soon._

_Hermione felt different this year._

_The first was she’d started her period – to which her mother exclaimed she was now a woman and helped her to understand what her body was going through. Hermione thought she was being overdramatic but was grateful for the help. Her mother also taught her how to style her curly hair in a way that she felt made her look quite pretty and more like a girl. Unfortunately, electronic items couldn’t come with her to Hogwarts, so she’d resulted in having to braid her hair almost every night to try and keep it from going frizzy._

_While back at home she’d started to gain attention from other boys back home, back at Hogwarts she was still the know-it-all that irritated most people._

_But that didn’t matter to her._

_She felt prettier inside now and felt more comfortable in her friendships. Although Ron still acted as if she were a pain in his arse, she could tell he thought of her as a close friend. Harry, sometimes always following Ron’s actions, actually seemed to see her as a close friend and was starting to seek her out for advice._

_The three of them sat in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron discussing the Quidditch tournament that was coming up. Hermione tried to block out their talking as she moved between her Astronomy and Charms textbooks, trying to memorise and understand it all._

_Behind her she could hear the Slytherin table all shouting loudly, most notably Pansy Parkinson._

_“Now who wants to play a game of truth or dare?” She shouted, slamming her hands onto the table making Hermione jump. Why did she have to always draw so much attention to herself? The table all cheered in agreement. Hermione was happy it was all happening behind her because Ron and Harry were now watching with curiosity and she knew if she was facing the Slytherin table, she’d definitely be watching too._

_“I’ll go firstly,” Pansy said. Hermione could tell she had a smirk on her face. “Alice, truth or dare?” She asked Alice Moffatt, a Slytherin girl in the year below them. Alice was a quiet girl, and you could hear her nervousness as she responded, “Truth.”_

_“Okay… is it true you let Goyle cop a feel at the last Quidditch game.” Hermione almost gasped. Pansy sounded cruel and taunting, probably smiling at how uncomfortable Alice was feeling right now._

_Quietly Alice muttered, “Yes” making the table erupt in laughter. Hermione couldn’t help but look over her shoulder at an embarrassed Alice, a smirking Pansy, and a proud looking Goyle who was being congratulated by Malfoy and their friends._

_“Come on Alice…” Pansy said shaking her head, “You can do better than Goyle, Nott is much more handsome.” Pansy patted Alice’s back and then told her it was her turn to ask._

_Their game seemed to go on forever. Alice dared Grabbe to get up on the table and strip off in front of everyone. Grabbe accepted and Hermione was thankful she didn’t turn to look as the Great Hall erupted in screams. Pansy was dared to kiss Malfoy which she accepted eagerly. Goyle admitted that he’s had a wet dream including Professor Sprout while Theodore Nott had to admit that he’d never had his first kiss, and Blaise Zabini had to ask a girl in Ravenclaw – he was swiftly rejected._

_Hermione rolled her eyes as it got to Draco’s turn._

_“Draco…” Blaise dragged out, you could hear the confident smirk grow on his face, “Truth or dare?”_

_“Dare.” Draco answered confidently. Hermione was finally finished her reading so closed over the heavy books. Harry and Ron were now acting as if they weren’t interested since it was Malfoy’s turn, now going back to talking about Quidditch, but Hermione could see that they were secretly interested in what was happening._

_“I dare you…” Blaise trailed off, “I dare you to kiss little Granger.” He smirked making Hermione whip her head around. The Slytherin table all laughed and Malfoy had a disgusted look on his face._

_“I think I’d rather kiss McGonagall.” Draco frowned looking over at Hermione. “Don’t get too turned-on Granger, it’ll be over in a second.” Malfoy got up from the table and walked over._

_Hermione, Harry, and Ron all stood up from the Gryffindor table at the same time._

_“You wish Draco. There’s no way I’d ever let you near me.” She started packing her things as he got closer._

_“Come on Granger, you know you’re dying to kiss me.” Draco puckered his lips as he sauntered over to her._

_“Leave her alone Malfoy!” Both Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. They both looked ready to jump over the table and fight him off._

_“You two can barely fight a Boggart. Do you honestly think you scare me?” Malfoy asked almost laughing at Harry and Ron._

_“Remember Malfoy you didn’t fight the Boggart at all,” Hermione recalled. Their class had been cancelled early when harry stepped forward, but Professor Lupin jumped in front of him fearing that his fear would be You-Know-Who. “What would your Boggart be?” Hermione asked knowingly. She suspected it would be his father, shouting at him for still being behind Hermione in classes._

_Malfoy looked enraged. The threat of revealing what she heard last year was enough for Malfoy to stop his pursuit. Malfoy may have looked tuff, but there was a fear in his eyes of his secret being revealed._

_“Hope you enjoy your punishment.” She gave him a fake smile before walking confidently out of the Great Hall._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione**

**_1994_ **

_Hermione sat in her quiet corner of the library. She’d been trying to peacefully study all day, but Viktor Krum had been bringing his gaggle of girls into the library and was causing a ruckus. Hermione felt it was quite rude; surely there were other places that he could parade his fangirls around. Finally they’d left – so did everyone else – and Hermione was alone in the library._

_She was studying the history of the Triwizard tournaments to try and figure out if there was a theme of some sorts to try and help Harry figure out what the clue was inside the egg. He’d had help from Hagrid in the first round by letting him know dragons were the first task, but now it was left up to him and he didn’t seem to be actively doing anything to figure it out._

_So Hermione was doing what she did best – helping to fix his problems._

_She knew this would be a dead-end search. The tasks in every tournament were random and were never similar to one another._

_Hermione sighed and closed the book. She picked it up and made her way to book the book back and find her next read. She was going to look for books on enchanted eggs or a book about wizarding clues._

_Hermione had done many muggle puzzles in her life, but she assumed this would be much more complicated._

_Hermione picked up **Enchanted Eggs** and **Puzzling Puzzles: Extreme Edition** before heading back to her desk. She hummed some muggle songs in her head as she walked back. _

_Absentmindedly she turned the corner back towards her desk, to where a dark figure was standing. She screamed, dropping the books to the ground with a loud thud. As if out of instinct, she grabbed her wand from her pocket and held it up ready._

_“Wait wait!” Viktor Krum held his hands up in an attempt to stop Hermione from casting any jinxes or hexes on him._

_“Oh my God!” Hermione exclaimed, clutching her heart. Viktor was staring at her with wide eyes – clearly, he didn’t understand the muggle phrase. “You scared me.” She exhaled, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Viktor Krum still just stared at her wide eyed. “Are you lost? Do you need help finding a book?” He must have been lost and had found her belongings and came to ask for help._

_Viktor took a moment to catch up on what she was saying and shook his head, “No, no.” He clarified before continuing, “I was actually hoping to talk to you.”_

_Hermione’s eyes widened like his did just a few seconds ago. He wanted to talk to her. Did he even know her name?_

_“Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?” Hermione felt awkward. Viktor was tall and handsome and intimidating. Hermione felt small in comparison to the Bulgarian man._

_“Erm, I…I just…” He started stuttering over his words; usually Hermione would cut in to help someone, but she didn’t feel the need with him. English wasn’t his first language and she needed to respect that. “I was wondering if…you would may like…” He looked as if he was in thought, but also nervous about what he was about to say, “Would you maybe like to get to know each other?”_

_Hermione was shocked. Her eyes widened even bigger than before – if that was even possible. Was Viktor Krum interest in her? Surely not._

_“Really?” Her shocked tone was clearly picked up on by Viktor._

_“I’ve actually been trying to talk to you for a while. That’s why I’ve been in the library so much since you seem to spend all of your time here.” Hermione blushed and he gave her a teasing smile. She did spend a lot of time here._

_“Erm, well yes. That sounds lovely.” Although Hermione had gained more male attention in the last year, no one had actually ever asked her out. It was mostly just muggle boys smiling at her but then getting too scared to ever ask her out._

_“I haven’t really seen around the grounds…maybe we could maybe go for a walk this weekend?” He asked and Hermione couldn’t help but blush._

_“Yes. I would love to.” She smiled. From what she thought was going to be a now awkward moment, Krum immediately went to asking Hermione more about herself. After embarrassingly telling him about herself and how she must look like a strange person for being in the library so late, Viktor shook his head._

_“I like to spend time in the library too.” He confessed, “Back at Durmstrang I usually am in the library when I’m not play Quidditch.” Hermione was being continually shocked by Viktor’s revelations to her. She scolded herself internally for judging Viktor just from what she saw happening. Maybe she should do the same with her view of Fleur. She was extremely jealous of her beauty and bravery to out her name forward for the competition; Hermione could barely even ride a broom._

_Hermione and Viktor stayed in the library until they heard the prefects doing rounds. Viktor kissed her hand as a way to wish her goodnight and Hermione floated blissfully back to the Gryffindor common room._

_\----------_

_Hermione stormed away from the Great Hall. How dare Ron assume she didn’t have a date to the Yule Ball and that she was lying when she said she did._

_Once out in the Entrance Hall she took a deep breath to calm herself. She composed herself before starting to make her way back to the Gryffindor common room. As she did, she passed a group of Slytherin and Durmstrang students; with Viktor taking his place in the centre._

_As she passed, she couldn’t help but smile at him secretly. He gave her a smile too before his face is obscured by another body._

_“Keep walking Granger. Don’t embarrass yourself trying to throw yourself at Krum.” Malfoy said in an effort to embarrass her. Hermione held back a laugh; only if he knew._

_\----------_

_She felt like she was overdressed, extremely nervous, and unnaturally warm as she finished pinning a final curl in her hair._

_She still hadn’t told anyone – minus Ginny who pried it out of her one night._

_She wiped her palms on her towel and glanced at herself one last time in the mirror. When he first asked her to join him, she was ecstatic. But now she had doubts. Was this going to be some cruel prank that Fred and George wouldn’t even consider doing? She hoped not. Viktor and she had been secretly meeting up every weekend and she felt that he actually liked her. Hermione shook her head and brought herself back to reality; Viktor had shown he was a nice guy and she needed to be more trusting._

_Her walk down to the Great Hall was quicker than she expected. She hoped it would at least give her a few more minutes to calm down. Harry and Pavarti were at the bottom of the stairs with a smiling Viktor smiling at her just to the side._

_A rose flush covered her cheeks as she makes her way down the stairs. At the bottom he took her hand, gave it a small kiss before taking her arm in his and they walked to the door._

_“You look absolutely beautiful Hermione.” She whispered to her making her blush even harder than before._

_The whole night was a dream for Hermione. She danced the night away with Viktor who was the perfect gentleman. Although there were whispers the full night over her new appearance, Viktor always seemed to pull her back into the moment of the ball._

_Hermione giggled, she leaned into Viktor as they walked out of the Great Hall._

_“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” He whispered and she may as well have just been a puddle on the floor. How could one person be so sweet?_

_“Yes, I’d like that.” He smiled and took her hand as she led them in the direction of The Gryffindor common room. That blissful feeling Hermione had grown to love all night them came crashing down._

_“Krum I’d watch her. She probably hasn’t told you but she’s not a Pureblood. She’s a dirty muggle.” Malfoy shouted making Hermione widen her eyes and Viktor look confused. Should she have told him? She just assumed he knew. But why would he? She forgot he attended a Pureblood only school. Hermione felt sick. She looked between a smirking Malfoy and a confused Viktor before muttering an apology and running away._

_\----------_

_Hermione actively avoided Viktor for the next month._

_She was so embarrassed to face him again. For him to tell her that her being a muggle born was a problem. For him to break her poor heart since she now understood that she had developed real feelings for the wizard._

_Eventually she couldn’t escape him. He’d found her hiding in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione jumped from her seat and tried to gather her things._

_“Hermione please just talk to me.” He sounded exhausted._

_“I’m sorry for not telling you.” She blurted, hoping it would mean that he would stop the conversation. “I forgot and I’m sorry.” She whispered; she was so used to being known as the smart muggle born witch that was the school know-it-all._

_“Hermione, I don’t care!” He exclaimed rushing over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place so she had to listen to him. “I don’t care if you’re a Pureblood, muggle born or even part werewolf.” He joked making her let out a chuckle, “You are amazing, and I want to know you.” He confessed._

_“Thank you.” She whispered. Viktor smiled up at her and Hermione blushed. Her heart was beating fast due to their close nature. She was filling with butterflies. Before she could stop herself, she pushed up onto her tiptoes and connected her lips._

_\----------_

_The rest of the year Hermione tried her best to keep her friendship with Krum. Although they had kissed, Hermione was no where near ready for a real relationship._

_As the tournament ended and the return of You-Know-Who, Hermione felt drained._

_She had to watch her best friend break his heart over witnessing the death of Cedric with no clue how to help him._

_The day the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had to leave, Viktor met with Hermione in the Courtyard. After a few light-hearted jokes before Viktor took her hand._

_“Have you thought anymore about visiting over the summer?”_

_“As much as I would love to…I don’t think my parents would allow it. How about we write letters to keep in touch?” She suggested. It wasn’t a lie. She didn’t know anyone who’s parents would let them travel Europe to see a boy._

_“I would love that.” He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, bidding her farewell with the promise of a friendship._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 6th year is when their relationship starts to develop more and that's where most of the flashbacks will be, the last five have just been to set up the dynamic.

**Hermione**

**_1995_ **

_Unlike others, Hermione actually enjoyed her prefect rounds. She was able to take some time to herself. This year was much more stressful than previous, not only with O.W.Ls but with the formation of Dumbledore’s Army, and the royal pain Professor Umbridge refusing to teach them Dark Arts while enforcing a multitude of new rules._

_Taking the few hours of peace by herself to walk around the school to relax._

_Usually nothing exciting happened during rounds; maybe some stragglers walking back from the library or first years trying to sneak out for a dare, but nothing very exciting._

_She missed the almost calm nature of previous years – yes, they face problems like the basilisk, a werewolf teacher, and a prison escapee/ unknown Animagus, but this year just seem ten times worse when looking back._

_Absentmindedly she made her way through the Charms hallway. Hermione felt quite guilty about her and Ron becoming prefects while Harry didn’t. She always imagined that they’d be doing rounds together. Harry seemed more stressed this year, his temper short in a way she hadn’t seen before. She understood he was stressed, who wouldn’t be, but it was starting to get hard for Hermione to keep calm around him. There was only so much snapping she could take. Hermione understood his anger at the start of term – that her and Ron were told to limit their contact with Harry after promising to write as much as they could over the summer, but for his safety they were asked not to. But now as the year went on, and his scar kept hurting more, it seemed Ron and Hermione were no longer the cause of his anger._

_Maybe it was Umbridge. She seemed to anger Harry the most – probably because her and the Ministry refused to believe that Voldemort was back. She shuddered at the name. She’d only started actually saying it out loud this year – which she thought Harry seemed to appreciate since everyone else around them seemed to still avoid it. Hermione had decided that if Voldemort was really back then she really needed to be strong enough to say his name._

_Turning onto another hallway Hermione couldn’t help but miss the summer months. Her mum and dad took her on a family holiday to Switzerland and Austria. Hermione love it. Being able to escape from England where her life seemed to be changing without her control. On her holiday she wasn’t a witch whose world was slowly being filled with horrible and vile people who wanted to take over – she was Hermione who wanted to admire the architecture and maybe visit a few museums._

_She’d also kept up with Viktor – they’d been writing letters to each other the whole summer. Viktor even snuck a visit to Austria to see her. When he said he was going to try to arrange a visit, she didn’t believe it, there was no way Viktor would do that. But he did. He introduced himself to her parents, much to Hermione surprise. For going to a school for only Purebloods, Viktor Krum seemed to have no problems with Muggles. Again, much to her surprise, her parents seemed to have no problem of letting their daughter have a few days to catch up with Viktor – who they called a very polite and handsome man._

_Hermione hadn’t meant for it to happen. They were just having so much fun and Viktor was just being his usual gentlemanly self. When they kissed the first time it was a goodbye kiss that was meant to be on the cheek. The second was because he was just being so sweet and kind and Hermione couldn’t hold back._

_Losing her virginity to Viktor Krum was not how she thought it would happen. She had thought it would be some Muggle boy from back home who didn’t know who she was. But it was perfect._

_Hermione did feel bad about the aftermath though. Viktor delicately danced around suggesting that they formed a relationship. In a perfect world Hermione would have, but she definitely didn’t have time for a relationship. Viktor understood, he was disappointed, but he understood._

_Their goodbye was slightly awkward, but Hermione knew she’d made the right decision to not start a relationship. She couldn’t even imagine the gossip that would have spread if she came back to Hogwarts with a boyfriend._

_She made her way through hallways, checking in classrooms and cupboards for students sneaking around. One time she found second years trying to brew a potion – very badly – in an old broom closet. Hermione couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the irony of it; it just seemed very fitting._

_Hermione yawned as she opened up the next door, expecting it just to be the typical empty classroom._

_Hermione wishes it was just a typical empty classroom._

_Malfoy had Pansy Parkinson pressed up against a blackboard, her legs wrapped around his waist as he grinded against her. They broke their kiss, both of them panting loudly as they turned to look at Hermione._

_Hermione choked on her yawn and averted her eyes. “You two know you shouldn’t be in here.” She shook her head._

_“Calm down Granger,” Malfoy chuckled, moving away from Pansy and fixing his belt, “Sorry about the show.” He smirked over at her, but Hermione kept her face straight. There was no way they were going to get a reaction out of her._

_“Surely as members of the Inquisitorial Squad you should know the rules. Isn’t it rule No. 28, “students of the opposite gender must be 6 feet apart”?” She asked, pressing a finger to her lip in a sarcastic manor, “I’m sure Umbridge won’t be too happy that her own squad can’t stick to the rules.” Hermione gave them a tight smile. Taking enjoyment in seeing them both looking annoyed._

_“Shut up Granger, just because no one wants to shag you.” Pansy Parkinson snapped. She was a pretty girl on the outside, but she was decaying on the inside. Hermione couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at what she said._

_If only they knew._

_“Maybe head back to the dungeons before Umbridge catches you, I’m sure she’s out doing rounds tonight. I can’t imagine how disappointed she’ll be in her catching her best students breaking the rules.” Hermione knew she was being a snide bitch, but she’d dealt with their harassment for the past five years. She felt like she deserved to feel happy about catching them._

_“Fuck you Granger.” Pansy spat, pushing past her in the direction of the dungeons. Malfoy didn’t even glance down at her as he shouldered past her and out of the room._

_Hermione rubbed her shoulder which was aching slightly after having two people bang into her. But she couldn’t help but smile at what had just happened._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione**

**_1996_ **

_Draco Malfoy looked unwell._

_Hermione couldn’t help but notice his now gaunt looking face, deep eye bags, and tired eyes. He was usually quite handsome, with a smug grin, high cheekbones, and sleek hair. It almost felt wrong to look at him._

_Harry seemed to notice too. He was sneaking glances over at Malfoy every chance he could. There was a lot of tension at the end of last year. After the fight at the Department of Mysteries, Malfoy’s father, Lucious among other Death Eaters imprisoned were now in Azkaban. Harry had said that Draco tried to fight him at the end of term but was stopped by Snape._

_Hermione followed Ron towards the Prefect carriage. She struggled to keep up with is legs that seemed to grow every second. Her neck hurt to look up at him for long periods of time. Ron looked like he could be half giant._

_“’Mione…am I good at Quidditch?” He asked, sparing a glance down at her. He looked nervous. She almost wanted to roll her eyes. Ron had helped Gryffindor win the cup last year. Why was he nervous?_

_“Yes Ron.” She gave him a smile, which seemed to perk him up a bit. Hermione thought it was probably in her head, but she though that the past few weeks at the Burrow, Ron had seemed interested in her. There had been subtle hints, like lingering hands on her back or eyes catching each other across the table at dinner. Or maybe Hermione just wasn’t used to Ron being nice to her._

_“Thanks.” He seemed chuffed; she couldn’t help but smile as they made their way into the carriage._

_\----------_

_Potions class was one of her favourites._

_Ever since that class in first year, she felt at ease standing over her cauldron following the instructions._

_Professor Slughorn seemed like a nice change from Professor Snape. He seemed less intense and less scary. Hermione also couldn’t help but feeling pleased that Harry and Ron were now taking the class too._

_Hermione slipped out her Advanced Potion-Making book as Harry and Ron had to look in the cupboard for old books. She followed the class around the desk, with multiple potions waiting for them._

_She couldn’t stop her hand from raising as Professor Slughorn asked the class to identify a potion. A simple point let her speak._

_“It’s Veritaserum,” She answered, remembering back to last year when Harry told her and Ron that Umbridge had tried to use it on him. “a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth.” She refused to look at anyone else in the class. She’d grown used to the eye rolls._

_He moved to a second potion, and once again her hand shot up. Even with all the eye rolls of her answering again, having more knowledge than those around her, Hermione had grown to not let it affect her anymore. She was smart. She was embracing it now._

_“It’s Polyjuice potion, sir.” She answered, glancing to Ron and Harry who looked like they both recognised the potion too._

_Again she raised her hand at the next potion – probably the most interesting to her. Amortentia. Not that she was ever going to use it. She just found it fascinating that people really used it._

_Her answer was met with a smile and a second question. “I assume you know what it does?” Slughorn asked._

_“It’s the most powerful love potion in the world.” She answered, Slughorn nodded for her to continue, “It’s recognisable by it’s mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rising in characteristic spirals. It’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us.” Hermione couldn’t stop herself from sneaking a sniff of the potions, “I can smell freshly mown grass, old parchment and spearmint.” She trailed off to a whisper as she finished. She felt exposed now. The class was now aware of what she smelled in the potion._

_“May I ask you name?” She replied with the answer making Slughorn raise his eyebrows. He asked if she was related to another wizard he knew, but she had to shake her head in answer._

_“No, I don’t think so, sir. I’m Muggle-born.” She gave a proud smile and ignored both Malfoy and Theodore Nott who seemed to find it quite funny and they sniggered to each other. Hermione swore she hadn’t seen Malfoy smile in the past few days, yet here he was, taking pleasure in her blood status._

_She smiled as Slughorn and Harry discussed a previous conversation about her blood status, but from the sounds of it, it came from a positive place._

_She answered his final question, about what the final potion was – liquid luck._

_The rest of the class however didn’t go as smoothly. Harry suddenly seemed to be an expert in Potions due to his book, that was clearly going against the clear instructions, so she refused to follow. Instructions were made for a reason._

_By the end of the class, Harry had made the best potion and Hermione looked like she’d spent hours in a humid country due to the mess her hair seemed to be in. She tried her best to smooth it but ended up having to pull it into a low bun._

_As the left the class, she couldn’t help but notice Malfoy looking around as he walked up the stairs, almost to check someone wasn’t following him. Hermione couldn’t help but feel it was suspicious – even though she had reprimanded Harry for feeling the same way._

_Something came over her and she started to follow. Keeping a fair distance as he made his way up the stairs. She felt embarrassed because knowing her luck, nothing suspicious was going to be happening and she was just following Malfoy as he was meeting Pansy to have a quickie._

_But to her surprise, as she got to the seventh floor, Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced around the hallways to find him. It was like he disappeared. Hermione stood still for a second to try to figure out how he vanished, but her brain seemed to come up short._

_She let out a breath as she turned around and made her way back down stairs, her mind wondering where Malfoy had gone._


End file.
